Celos
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Levi invita a Hanji al cine, pero la presencia de alguien imprevisto le hará experimentar verdaderos celos. AU. ONE-SHOT


Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ajime Isayama.

Hola!, aquí un pequeño fic para l s amantes del LeviHan :3 que lo disfruten!

* * *

Levi se encontraba en la entrada del cine esperando a que cierta castaña llegara, él la había invitado a salir, algo muy extraño de su parte, aún recordaba la impresión de Hanji ante la invitación, pero a pesar de ello aceptó.

- _Tan impuntual como siempre, cuatro ojos-_ pensó el azabache observando su reloj marcando las 5 de la tarde en punto. Estaba vestido de negro completamente, camisa, pantalones, zapatos, cinturón, cualquiera diría que iba a un funeral en lugar de al cine, pero el color le hacía ver sexy a la vista de las mujeres.

-¡Levi!- escuchó su nombre como solo una persona podía pronunciarlo, a lo lejos pudo verla, era Hanji vistiendo una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro sin abrochar, una camisa blanca debajo, shorts de color café claro, cinturón café oscuro y sus botas negras de tacón, además tenía sus característicos anteojos y su coleta.

-Por fin llegas- dijo el azabache una vez que ella estuvo a su lado.

-No exageres, sólo han pasado 10 minutitos- respondió ella haciendo puchero.

-Como sea, vamos a…- Levi se detuvo súbitamente al notar la presencia de un tercer individuo, un tipo casi tan alto como Hanji, con cabellos color café claro al igual que sus ojos.

-Hanji…- dijo el azabache siendo tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con desconcierto la mencionada.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó mientras señalaba a su acompañante con la mirada.

-¡Ah, cierto!, discúlpame enano se me olvidaba, él es Moblit, un viejo compañero de mis años en la universidad- mencionó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Hanji me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, el azabache no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, aunque no lo reflejara estaba un poco molesto.

-Entremos rápido o se agotarán las entradas- se limitó a responder dándose la vuelta y dejando al chico con la mano extendida.

-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó el castaño a la mujer de anteojos.

-No, Levi es así, deberías haberlo visto cuando nos conocimos- respondió ella riendo ante el recuerdo.

Y de esa forma, los tres entraron al cine, el azabache compró los boletos para una película de ciencia ficción, sabía que eran las favoritas de la castaña, sin embargo, mientras había estado formado en la cola pudo ver cómo ella se divertía platicando con el tal Moblit, ver que alguien más pudiera hacerla sonreír le provocaba una mezcla de emociones negativas.

Antes de entrar a la sala para ver la película pasaron a comprar dulces y palomitas, la castaña analizaba como robot todo lo que había en el mostrador, era una amante de las golosinas.

-Escoge lo que quieras cuatro ojos, por esta vez, yo invito- dijo Levi a la castaña.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella con sus manos juntas, sus lentes empañados y sus mejillas ruborizadas además de su gran sonrisa, el azabache asintió.

-¡Yahooooo!, quiero esto, y esto de por aquí, ¡ah, y estos dulces de cajeta los amo!- decía la castaña feliz de la vida, sólo eso le bastó al azabache para calmar los sentimientos negativos que había tenido, hasta que ella tomó un chocolate y se le hizo extraño ya que le había dicho que no le gustaba el chocolate.

-Espera, cuatro ojos, ¿No me habías dicho que no te gustaba el chocolate?- preguntó Levi un poco desconcertado, Hanji abrió los ojos como plato y lo miró de reojo.

-B…bueno, lo que pasa e…es que…jeje- balbuceó mientras reía nerviosamente, el azabache sólo la miraba sin cambiar su fría expresión.

-Está bien… la verdad es que si me gusta el chocolate, soy adicta a él- confesó ella cabizbaja.

-Entonces por casualidad… ¿Tú no robaste los chocolates que había en mi refrigerador ayer que fuiste a mi casa, verdad?- preguntó el azabache arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

-JAJA, noooo, ¿cómo crees?- respondió ella riendo nerviosa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Como sea… vamos que se hace tarde- finalizó Levi pagando todo lo que la castaña había tomado y dirigiéndose a la sala que les correspondía, trató de sentarse junto a ella pero justo en el medio apareció Moblit quedando al medio de ambos.

- _Tsk, Este hijo de p…-_ pensó el castaño aguantando la ira, se cruzó de brazos.

-Levi, ¿Quieres palomitas?- preguntó Hanji acercándole el bote.

-No- respondió secamente, eso le llamó la atención a ella y estaba por preguntarle la razón, pero el castaño le habló desviando de esa manera su atención.

Durante toda la película, Hanji y Moblit no paraban de hablar o de susurrarse cosas, ni siquiera vieron la mitad de la película, la paciencia del azabache se estaba agotando y en cualquier momento podía estallar, y eso no iba a terminar bien.

-Terminó muy rápido la película, ¿no creen?- comentó la chica a sus acompañantes.

-La verdad sí, ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había acabado!- dijo Moblit riendo un poco.

-La película duró 2 horas…- dijo Levi con una voz un poco sombría logrando llamar la atención de quienes le acompañaban, los mechones de su cabello cubrían sus ojos mientras caminaba ligeramente cabizbajo.

-Oigan… ¿y si damos una caminata por el parque que se encuentra cerca de aquí?- sugirió Moblit tratando de romper lo tenso de ambiente.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué dices Levi?- preguntó la castaña al mencionado mirándolo con desconcierto, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma.

-Claro…- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Los tres fueron al lugar acordado, no quedaba muy lejos, y al llegar se paseron por el sitio mientras observaban a los niños corretear de un lado a otro, se sentía un feliz ambiente familiar, pero nuevamente y sin darse cuenta sólo eran Hanji y el castaño quienes se la pasaban platicando.

- _Que humillante… seguir a este par de idiotas, y ni siquiera sé la razón por la que acepté venir a éste lugar-_ pensaba el azabache sin dejar de caminar.

- _Y siento que quiero patearle el trasero a este imbécil… podría hacerlo sin problemas-_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba al castaño de manera asesina.

 _-Lo mejor será irme de aquí, felicidades Levi, deberías escribir un libro llamado "Estupideces a la Ackerman", y el primer capítulo sería precisamente sobre invitar a una desquiciada a salir-_ después de ese pensamiento simplemente se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Enano!, ¿A DÓNDE VAS?- le gritó Hanji al verlo tan lejos, él la ignoró por completo y siguió su camino, ella se despidió de Moblit y trató de alcanzarlo, peo fue inútil ya que el azabache tomó el bus a su casa.

15 minutos después…

Levi bajó del autobús y caminó una cuadra para llegar a su casa, estaba por sacar sus llaves para abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido de un vehículo estacionándose.

-¡Enano, espera!- gritó la castaña bajando de un taxi, pero tanta era su prisa que cayó de rodillas.

-Tsk, _Estúpida…-_ pensó el azabache al verla en el suelo.

-Ay… eso dolió- decía la castaña tratando de levantarse, levantó un poco la mirada y pudo ver a Levi extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomó y se puso de pié.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él sin rodeos.

-¡Aquí la que hará las preguntas soy yo!, ¿Quieres decirme por qué me abandonaste en ese parque?- dijo tratando de ser tan seria como él.

-No te quedaste sola, estabas con… él- respondió tratando de no decirle grosería y media para referirse a su "Amigo".

-¡Pero se supone que salía contigo, no con él!- reprochó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No digas estupideces cuatro ojos, durante todo el tiempo te la pasaste hablando con ese imbécil, y a mí me ignoraste, ni quiera viste tu maldita película, que por si no te diste cuenta, ¡era la que esperabas desde hacía meses!- respondió él perdiendo el control poco a poco.

-…¿Por qué te expresas tan mal de mi amigo?, él solo nos acompañó, es todo- preguntó desconcertada por la ira con la que se refería hacia Moblit.

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no te vas con él?- dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-Levi, ¿pero qué te sucede?, tú no eres así, pareciera que…- el foco por fin se le prendió a la chica, sonrió pícaramente y descansó su brazo en el hombro del azabache.

-Estás celoso, ¿Cierto?- preguntó ella con esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando lo molestaba.

-No digas tonterías, cuatro ojos- respondió él desviando la mirada.

-Vamos Levi, ¿Por qué otra razón estarías tan molesto con Moblit?- insistió la castaña.

-No importa- dijo tajante, pero con un ligero rubor que lo delataba, Hanji se dio cuenta y se le plantó de frente.

-Estás celoso, estas celooooso- comenzó a cantarle burlonamente, la paciencia del azabache se acabó y tomó a la castaña del cuello de su camisa, seguidamente le plantó un beso en los labios, uno apasionado que desde hacía tiempo él quería darle, la castaña tardó un poco en reaccionar por la sorpresa, pero le correspondió con la misma intensidad, se separaron unos instantes para poder entrar a la casa, se dirigieron a la habitación comiéndose a besos durante el trayecto, al llegar, el azabache la tiró en la cama y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, acariciando sus piernas y disfrutando de los leves gemidos que le arrancaba.

La noche fue la única testigo de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación, una noche donde dos personas totalmente opuestas se fundieron en uno. Hanji reposaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Levi mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos.

-Hanji…- le llamó con una suave voz.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella acariciando el abdomen de él con suavidad.

-Tal vez… si estaba celoso- dijo él sonriendo levemente, ella rió ante el comentario y se levantó ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo sabía- le dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Te Amo, Hanji- le dijo él sonrojándose a pesar de que incluso acababan de hacer el amor.

-Y yo a ti, enano gruñón- le respondió volviendo a recostar en su pecho, y así ambos durmieron uno junto al otro.


End file.
